Amber Wish
by KaiserBlak
Summary: The lost of heir of Team Rocket, the world's strongest pokemon, and...their dead friend. Follow Ash and Mewtwo as they journey to find the gods of Pokemon with the power to revive Amber.


Amber Wishes

Summary: The lost of heir of Team Rocket, the world's strongest pokemon, and...their dead friend. Follow Ash and Mewtwo as they journey to find the gods of Pokemon with the power to revive Amber.

Author's note: This is mostly created at the spur of a moment since I wanted to write my own pokemon fanfic where Ash isn't an idiot and...where Amber has a more prominent role...I teared up at Amber's death when I watched the Origin of Mewtwo...*Stars sobbing Uncontrollably* \. Also the anime keeps spouting that Ash is the "Chosen One" but if he is shouldn't he be more...idk special? In this one the fact that he is the Hero of Ideals(In my opinion) and the Chosen One will be more evident (hopefully).

Also Ash will catch less than Pokemon than he did in canon but as a result his pokemon will also be stronger, since my preference is Quality Quantity. Not saying that his pokemon are weak in canon but this Ash will prefer to keep his team down so he can spend more time with each. Not saying that he won't catch a pokemon if the pokemon wanted to.

For my own convenience some of the Pokemon will say their name and be able to roar or make some different sounds if they want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Prologue: Wish of Life

"Dad I hate you!" A young of boy of about six or seven years of age yelled vehemently as he ran out of his father's office not caring if he ran or crash into to other Rocket Grunts, not that those so called grunts would dare let their boss Giovanni's son crash into them and get hurt.

The punishment would be too severe, and they liked to be alive thank you.

Ash was upset at his father cold treatment of him. Ash wiped the tears forming at the edge of his red tinted brown eyes as he made his way to the one place that he had friends.

As Ash's ran turned to a walk the grunts were soon replaced by scientists in white lab coats. Ash briefly remembered from his advance tutoring his father made him learn, that the scientist's project had something to do with cloning but he didn't understand the specifics but he knew enough.

_Hissss_

The automatic doors opened as Ash walked through it towards a dimly lit room with many computers and test tubes. Only a few scientist were there due to how late it was but the few that were there waved and greeted Ash to which he also did the same to.

Ash's eyes scanned through five particular test tubes.

The first one was of a small, green dinosaur like pokemon with a bulb on its back. It was Bulbasaurtwo.

The second one had a small turtle pokemon in it with irregular dark spots on it like Bulbasaurtwo, this was Squirtletwo.

The third one was also irregular marked only in orange and the pokemon was a bipedal dinosaur, this was Charmandertwo.

The fourth one contained a small almost feline like pokemon colored pale purple excluding its long tail which was dark purple. This was Mewtwo, a pokemon commissioned by his father to be made as the world's strongest pokemon. Unlike the other pokemon Mewtwo was a strong psychic able to use telepathy to speak like a human.

Of all the four pokemons only Mewtwo kept the two in his name, the others just didn't prefer it. Its too long to say two on the end of their names anyways.

And in the fifth and final was Ash's first and only best friend Ambertwo. The clone the head scientist's, Dr. Fuji's, daughter. Unlike the other clones, she didn't have a definite form and instead she hovered as a cluster of golden light, however...

Ash placed the palm of his hand as he used the special energy he discovered inside of him long ago. A dark blueish aura surrounded him, not that it could be seen by regular people, in fact the only change was that Ash's eyes started to glow dark blue.

Feeling confident that he established the connection, Ash closed his eyes and when he reopened them again he was floating above prairie grass and surrounding him were Amber, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Mewtwo.

"Hey guys!" Ash said as he ran...well floated towards them.

"ASH!" Amber yelled as she gave Ash a crashing hug much to the amusement of the pokemon there.

Ash soon began to play with his friends, making it up for the lost childhood he had within the sparse hours he could spend with his only friends that couldn't be considered fully alive yet.

"Char!" The group suddenly cried out as his body started to cry as his body began to sparkle and his body started to become faint.

"What's happening!?" Ash said as he looked at Charmander in surprise.

Amber just looked with a sad smile. "It feels likes its time to say goodbye.""

"Bulba!"

"Squir!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle soon disappeared the same way Charmander did much to Ash's horror. "Bulbasaur! Squirtle!"

"It's been nice knowing you two..." Amber said with a smile, that smile was devoid of any sadness rather it just showed her gratitude of being alive and able to know the two beings in front of her.

"What do you mean Amber?" Mewtwo asked entranced at Amber and feeling a deep hole starting to come from his heart. "I feel...something..." A tear slid down Mewtwo's cheeks and Mewtwo used his hands to touch them putting them in front of his eyes. "...what are these?"

"Tears..." Ash said.

"Tears?" Mewtwo asked looking at Ash who was crying nonstop.

"They're from crying." Amber said as a tear also slid down her cheek.

"Crying?" Mewtwo asked again.

"My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when pokemon are sad and they cry, their tears are filled with life."

"I-I'm so sad." Mewtwo finally said as tears started to leak nonstop.

Amber's body was becoming more invisible now.

Ash then floated in front of her and hugged her with all his might. "Amber please don't go, I don't want to be lonely again!" Ash sobbed as he kept hugging.

Then Amber tear's started to leak nonstop too. "...Ash...Mewtwo...thank you for your tears. But Ash, Mewtwo, don't cry. You're going to live. And I'm sure that living is wonderful."

Without warning what was left of Amber's fragile existent disappeared. "Amber! Amber come back *hic* c-come back *hic*!"

Mewtwo just sat there continueing to cry. "Ash, they won't stop...The tears..what should I do?"

"Ash? Ash? Ash!" Mewtwo started to scream now. "Are you gone too! Ash! What good are these tears if they can't bring you back...if only tears can bring you back...Amber! Ash! Don't go please!"

But before Ash could answer he was wrapped up in a darkish blue aura and disappeared. When he opened his eyes again he was in the lab again but everything was frantic searching around wildly Ash, to his horror and despair, could see that only Mewtwo was left in his tube.

"Dr. Fuji! Where's Amber!? Where is she!?" Ash cried out as he clung to the head scientist's clothes.

"Gone...she's gone again..." The doctor collapsed onto his knees in despair.

Ash just stood there shell shocked once more, but he noticed a growing source of energy that was becoming unstable. _'Mewtwo! He's really upset I have to get back in there!'_

Ash ran toward's Mewtwo's tube as he placed his hand on there and closed his eyes once more willing the energy he used before to rise up once again. _'It's not working!'_ Ash thought in despair as he couldn't get but he gritted his teeth and poured more energy into his efforts.

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried out as he saw Mewtwo alone in the darkness, without hesitation Ash ran and hugged him.

Mewtwo's unstable leaking of energy stopped as Mewtwo felt the comfort of Ash's hug. "Ash you're back! That must mean Amber, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are-"

"I'm the only one left Mewtwo...the others are gone..." Ash said as he stopped Mewtwo's elated words.

"But...why?" Mewtwo asked as sadness consumed him once more.

"I don't know...but we'll bring them back I promise you Mewtwo we'll bring them back!" Ash said resolutely. He knew it wouldn't be easy but surely one of the 'gods' of pokemon had the power to do it?

"How? What do I have to do?" Mewtwo asked as his purpose became clear in his mind.

"We have to get you out of the glass tube to the outside where I am first." Ash said.

"Outside?"

"Yes"

Mewtwo closed his eyes and Ash suddenly felt an incredible pressure as he was ejected out of the dark space.

Crack...CRack...CRAck...CRACk...CRACK!

Ash's eyes widened as he witnessed Mewtwo's eyes open and glow with power within the liquid. The glass tube containing Mewtwo exploded as Mewtwo's awesome powers destroyed it with ease despite his small body.

Using his psychic powers Mewtwo floated before Ash. "Where do we go?"

Ash who was mesmerized by Mewtwo tuned out the frantic scientist in the background as he was deep in thought. _'Should I go? But I don't even know where to begin? I only know of some places I can go to: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. But should I go? I'll be leaving...home...What do I care!? Dad probably won't miss me anways!'_

Ash's hand touched Mewtwo's own. "Teleport us out of here first."

A light blue glow surrounded Mewtwo and Ash and with that they teleported out of Team Rocket's headquarters.

Author's Note: This just the prologue of the story so sorry if it's a bit short. I just couldn't get my mind off of The Origin of Mewtwo...it's...it's...SO SAD! *sniff* *sniff*

Damn after reading the tearjerker page for pokemon on tv trope, I've realized how dark some elements of pokemon is.

For example: An early novelization by one of the anime's major writers talks about Ash's father. They fell in love, married at age eighteen, and he ran off onto his journey. To top it all off her mother had just died and Delia was left with a restaurant and a newborn. He's been missing ever since and has achieved little to nothing. Ash's mother has exaggerated his husbands legacy, not wanting to ruin Ash's perception of him. He was a mediocre trainer.

Yeah I know Giovanni's isn't Ash's dad but for this fic it is.

I know that Mewtwo was created on New Island but for the sake of my fanfic he will be made at Team Rockets HQ.

Anyways some questions, should Mewtwo retain its smaller and cuter form and have the ability to change its form to adult for more serious battles or should it grow up in the time skip?

Hmmm where should Mewtwo and Ash go? Which of the five regions? Well the story will have a timeskip to like five or six years later.

Also Ash won't exactly be a trainer that fights for badges and the regional tournament, but rather a researcher for the pokemon gods known as legendaries. Or should I just make him a trainer that challenges gyms? But to me that would not fit with the Ash in this AU. He his only goal to revive Amber and the other clone pokemons not become a pokemon master. Hmm maybe he can become a Frontier Brain later, I kinda want to see Frontier Brian Ash.

Also what pokemon should Ash have? As I have mentioned before Ash will prefer quality quantity so he won't catch as much pokemon. I'm still not sure on which pokemon that Ash should have that he had in the canon anime.

I already plan for Ash to have a few pokemon such as:

Sceptile

Zekrom

Haxorus

Magnezone (shiny)

Kingdra


End file.
